Sweet Blood
by bubbles907
Summary: The Ultimate Twilight AU! The same, perfect Edward...well, other than his bloodthirsty & rebellious new habit...But what if Bella wasn't exactly human either? Most chapters rated T but some rated M for language and adult situations.
1. Save the Cheerleader

AN: I had an extreme urge to write this scene down. Then suddenly I had the idea of making it into an actually story instead of an one-shot. Maybe you'll like it, maybe you won't. I really hope you do.

This _chapter_ is rated **M **for horny language, pervy thoughts, and an adult situation. But I SWEAR I'M NOT WRITING PORN.

**Please be aware that not every chapter will be M rated. There will be K and T as well so don't let this one chapter turn you down**.

* * *

Ch. 1: Save the Cheerleader

I ran across the tops of buildings, every now and then leaping over streets; I was indestructible in my glory.

The aromatic scent of blood tightened my throat and drew a fierce hunger into my being. Venom surged into my mouth to coat my sharp teeth. I was dangerously thirsty but I didn't care for the dimwitted animals trooping up and down the streets beneath me. I sought the ones that _deserved_ to feel the burning of my venom, hear the tearing of their own flesh and bone— those murderers, rapists, those with cruel hearts.

I sent them to hell.

Oh, there were corrupted hookers and devious thieves on every corner but they really didn't do any harm. I couldn't blame them for trying to survive in the poor life they've been forced into.

_Woah. Is she seriously in high school? I mean, look at the size of her tits! _That was quick, I've only been hunting for an hour.

The image of a brunette in a cheerleader outfit ran through my head. She was maybe a block down from the man I was listening to. She was heading down a murky, deserted street faintly lit with small patches of flickering, yellow street lamp. There was graffiti all along the walls and all kinds of refuse littered the ground. Stupid, stupid, bold cheerleader. It was like a set straight out of a horror movie. _I love cheerleaders. I'm gonna fuck her up all the way. I wonder if she's ever..._I winced at the very explicit image..._probably not, she's pretty young._ This came from another man. This was usually the kind of stuff Rosalie faced everyday.

_Oh man, I hope I get to her first. _Three! His gaze traveled inappropriately low, settling on the band of smooth skin exposed between her skirt and sweater. Her flouncy skirt fluttered in the slight breeze. _What a fine ass..._ I quivered with rage.

Then I was hit by someone with an extremely vivid imagination. I had to shut out of his thoughts in order to preserve some type of modesty for the girl. Ugh. Four men; it wouldn't be pretty.

I imagined the warm, crimson blood pulsing beneath my lips. The intoxicating, liquid power filling my veins. The thought of the young, innocent girl being ravaged by these monsters was unthinkable...I ran even faster toward the perverted group. I was practically flying, my feet barely touching the rooftops, the cold air combing through my hair. A passing flash of bronze hair and glowing skin. All the noise of the usual Friday night in Port Angeles was drowned out in the roar of the wind. When I was close enough to hear them without tapping into their minds, I slowed down to a stealthy crawl and peeked over the edge of a convenient ten-story building.

Even from this distance, I could see that the cheerleader was beautiful. Her glossy brown hair bounced when she moved and she had very pale skin that glowed in the moonlight. She was slender but had curves at all the right places. Although she was picking her way through a dingy, dark alley, she did so with a jaunty, confident step. She reminded me of a model.

She was a naiive girl with soaring hopes and dreams, certainly popular at school, with doting parents waiting at home. A four-man rape tonight would break her. Although her body might survive, she would be a cold shell without her irreplaceable soul.

The foursome rounded the corner. They were big, filthy men, with ragged stubble, vulgar tattoos, and multiple piercings everywhere. Probably members of a street gang. The girl looked over her shoulder and to my bewilderment, sighed in an exasperated way, like...they were just a little nuisance. She took longer, quicker strides away but didn't seem frightened at all. Confused, I focused on her mind, and there was nothing. Empty, blank, nada, nothing. Though I knew she was clearly there, I couldn't hear her thoughts. There _must_ be something wrong. The cheerleader looked up curiously as if she knew I was there, watching. Impossible. I knew that even a human with 20/20 vision wouldn't be able to see me at the top of a ten-story building.

_Wow...she's gorgeous! I just want to get into that skirt NOW._

_I'm excited. My cock is so fuckin' hard._

_She's even sexier up close. _

" You ain't in a hurry are you?" The men had caught up to the girl and were observing her eagerly. She looked away from me reluctantly and ignored them, walking away calmly.

" Hey, HEY! I'm talking to you, girl!" growled the biggest, grimiest, coarsest man angrily. He was clearly in charge and didn't like being ignored. They surrounded the cheerleader.

She pivoted slowly on the spot to face the leader. Even from her small height, (a head shorter) she somehow managed to look down at him. " Get out of my way." she ordered coolly.

They laughed boisterously. _The little bitch thinks she can order us around? She's looks so hot when she's angry. _The leader was pulling her body up against him. It was like watching the devil violating an angel. He shoved his tongue down her throat as if he was trying to suffocate her while his big, rough hands worked furiously, tearing her skirt off and jamming himself into her violently. She was crying, futilely trying to push him away, her slender arms no match for his bulging biceps. Her lovely face was contorted, letting out horrible cries of pain...

Thank god that was only his sick fantasy. It was time for me to step in- I myself was surprised why I hadn't sooner.

I had intended to simply jump off the building. After all, I couldn't get hurt- but when I tried to disengage myself from my uncomfortable position stomach down on the top of the building...I couldn't move! I desperately tried to kick out, twist my neck, I couldn't even move my eyes- they were all fruitless attempts. My stone muscles refused to respond. How could this happen? I gritted my teeth- figuratively, I couldn't move- as I was forced to watch the men close in on the mysterious cheerleader.

* * *

AN: I know some of you are already shaking your heads thinking that I'm totally trashing the wonderful Mrs. Stephenie Meyer's work but you'll understand what's going on in the next chapter. I promise it'll make more sense. 


	2. A Strange Occurence

A/N: As you see, I've decided to continue on with this story! It's a really great writer's block destroyer! (Picture this as a wrecking ball for Writer's Block) R&R please! If I get enough reviews, I'll do an Honor and Awards for my reviewers later on. (Most Reviews, Most Enthusiastic, etc...)

This chapter is rated T for language (b's, f's, s's) and an adult situation.

Um, I forgot to Disclaimer this on the last chapter. Forgive me.

**Disclaimer: I fully recognize that the Twilight series belongs to the honorable Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_Recap: _

_I had intended to simply jump off the building. After all, I couldn't get hurt- but when I tried to disengage myself from my uncomfortable position stomach down on top of the building...I couldn't move! I desperately tried to kick out, twist my neck, I couldn't even move my eyes- they were all fruitless attempts. My stone muscles refused to respond. How could this happen? I gritted my teeth- figuratively, I couldn't move -as I was forced to watch the men close in on the mysterious cheerleader._

Ch. 2: A Strange Occurence

The thug with a gold hoop through one ear came up behind her and swiftly hooked a beefy arm around her neck. _Easy as pie, _he thought.

In one smooth motion, the cheerleader slipped under his arm like a fish and twisted the offending arm behind his back so that the brute was forced to bend down awkwardly. She slid her hand into the right pocket of his sagging jeans - a strange fashion nowadays - and took out a silver knife. It flashed to his throat.

"Move."

The gang was stunned, jaws wide open, falling through the floor :

_Day-umm!_

_I bet Danny's enjoying himself right there. God! Those hooters are pressing right into his back!_

"Get out of my way." The girl repeated icily.

_Fuck! This chick won't take no shit. She's fuckin' twisting my arm off. Can't say those tits don't feel good though. _

When none of the men moved an inch, the blade pressed harder into his throat. A weak gurgle leaked from the hostage's thin lips. It was hilarious, in a twisted way. There was the petite cheerleader, wearing pretty blue and gold ribbons in her hair and a short pleated skirt, holding a knife to the throat of a lewd vagrant who looked at least twice her weight.

The leader of the gang recovered first. "You can kill him if you want. You're still not going anywhere," he smirked. Danny glared at them. The girl's eyes flashed dangerously. The others gave Danny small apolegetic shrugs and took out their own knives menacingly. They remembered their original goal. The promised prize was sweet.

She began to back up, pulling her hostage with her. The men licked their lips and crept forward, ready to pounce.

Suddenly, Danny was airborne. The poor guy crashed into his buddies (_Fuck! Oh SHIT!_ ), and by the time they got to their feet, the cheerleader was gone.

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BITCH!" Screamed the leader. He was purple with rage. "What are you fuckin' waiting for? GO GET HER!"

The men scrambled to carry out his order. From my vantage point high up on top of the building, I watched the thugs chasing the cheerleader. She was quite fast for a human girl. I laughed internally when the men stumbled and fell over their own feet several times, allowing the girl to gain distance. The gang seemed to have really bad body coordination. At one point, one of them half-heartedly chucked his knife at the girl. She dodged it easily. They disappeared behind a building three blocks down and I had to rely on reading the thugs' minds alone. They seemed to be heading toward the busier area downtown...smart girl. Near the restaurants...

_Shit! We lost her..._

_Bitch!_

_What a_ fuckin' waste _of time._

_Next time I see her pretty little face, I'll carve it out!_

I let out a sigh of relief. Moments ago, I had believed myself to be the unfortunate witness of a gang rape, but the cheerleader had escaped, and I could move again! Strange...

Feeding didn't seem so important anymore as I was filled with an avid interest in the cheerleader. I jumped off the building and headed towards downtown Port Angeles. She had been near one of the nicer Italian restaurants there. The scent was very faint, tainted with the stench of grimy gangsters, trash, and rat excrement. However, the pleasantly floral smell of the girl floated to the surface from underneath all the junk and the trail was easy enough to track. I had a feeling my sudden paralysis before had something to do with the cheerleader.

Then it began to rain. Typical Washington weather.

I groaned, frustrated. The scent was fading fast. The streets were choked with people, and the girl's scent was washing away with every miserable drop of cold rain. As I stood in front of the La Bella Italia, trying to find any last remnant of the mouth-watering scent, I remembered the cheerleader's uniform.

_Forks High School._

_- - -_

I went to see my family.

They live in a large, old house deep in the Forks woods. It's beautiful, classic. Esme helped restore some of the oldest parts of the house when they moved here two years ago. It's a strange hobby of hers. Old, sweeping cedars circle the meadow-like lawn in front of the house, making the deepest shadows. The faded white paint of the house glowed ethereally under the moonlight. My family waited for me on the porch. Alice's handy premonition must have alerted them of my visit.

Carlisle, my "father", looked troubled. _It's been...five years now. He still feeds on humans, _he thought, noting my burgundy colored eyes, _I wish he would try again. _The rest of my family resist the natural urge to feed on humans, and feed on animals instead. I've tried to be like them. I've really tried, but fighting against my natural instinct proved to be too hard in the end. I make up for the lives taken with my special talent- by selecting only the ones who are evil to the core. In fact, I'm actually helping the authorities dispose of the world's garbage. That has to count for something.

Esme stood next to Carlisle holding his hand. They've been together for 84 years, not counting the years before their actual marriage. They weren't in a hurry. After all, when you have eternity, what's a decade? As always, she was thinking about us all. Esme loved me like a son of her own. She had that strong, maternal attachment towards all of us: me, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. It was part of what she carried from her human life into her vampire years- the ability to love passionately.

Alice grinned widely, showing her perfect set of white teeth. Jasper shadowed her protectively. Seeing them together was almost laughable at times. Jasper, a giant, towered over the dainty Thumbelina. I kind of related to Jasper. He was the only other in the family who has fed on human blood consciously and willingly. Jasper now chooses to follow the animal diet because of his love for Alice. Still, he struggled in public areas.

Perfect, super-model flawless Rosalie flashed onto the porch wiping her hands on a greasy cloth. She had been tinkering with her red BMW, trying to make the thing go even faster than it had been designed to. In the back of her mind, she was fretting about whether any grease had gotten onto her brand new True Religion jeans. Rosalie gave me a small smile and resolved to ask me for help on her car later. Our common interest toward sports cars was conceivably the only thing we shared.

Emmett pulled Rosalie onto the porch swing with him. She snuggled into him, liking the feel of Emmett's sturdy brawniness against her body. Emmett was already making plans for wrestling matches, football, and baseball games, now that the whole family was together. He looked at me meaningfully, knowing that I knew. _Tonight? Tomorrow? Please? _he asked.

Alice, Rosalie, and Esme hugged me while Jasper and Emmett nodded and grinned from afar. _It's good to see you again. _

_- - -_

_You want to **what**?!_

We were sitting in Carlisle's study. I'd requested a private talk with him and the others had quietly dispersed. Alice knew already, of course. _Don't worry, you'll get what you want, _she'd thought.

_"_You heard me, Carlisle. I'd like to go to Forks High School with the others." I said.

Carlisle raised an eye brow incredulously. "Are you sure you can still...control yourself?" _You'd be trying to mix among your prey. _I sensed his internal wince at the thought. "Are you willing to give up human blood for as long as you stay here? If there's even a _single_ slip-up, the wolves will be onto us in a heartbeat. It will be extremely risky." _And you used to complain about the extreme tedium._

"Yes." I said firmly. Five years could not erase the control I have achieved after numerous decades of practice. I _had_ to control myself.

Carlisle stopped pacing the office and dropped into his chair with a sigh. "I still don't understand. You've been through high school and college numerous times and, out of the blue, after following the traditional vampire lifestyle for five years, you want to attend Forks?" _Why? I'd really appreciate it if you'd explain to me._

"Maybe I just feel like it," I told him. I wanted to take back the words as soon as they left my mouth. I sounded like the childish boy my appearance suggested I was. But I didn't want to tell him about the mystery cheerleader yet. I was still a little muddled from that night's events (did the girl really have something to do with my full-body paralysis?), still not sure why I was so set on finding her.

He ignored my tone. _Maybe he's just doing this on a whim. _"Alright then," he said, relenting, "I trust you to do you best. But I'll arrange for you to have one of the others in each class, just in case." _Accidents can still happen_. "I'll also have Alice watching you." Carlisle was still bewildered at my request but he would let it go, for now.

"Thank you, I promise I won't disappoint you, " I grinned and left the room, feeling somehow lighter in spirits.

Alice led me to my room. It was the last door down the hall. Our feet sunk into a rich golden carpet, the color of a "vegetarian's" eyes. The whole south wall was clear glass. From there, I could see the meandering Sol Duc river and the Olympic Mountain range. An impressive view. The other walls of the room were covered with heavy fabric slightly darker in color than the carpet. They would keep all sound inside this room, ensuring privacy. There was also a useless (for me) black leather sofa, possibly Alice's idea. Someone had assembled dozens of shelves along the walls, and on top of them, was a lifetime of CDs. _My_ lifetime of precious music. I fingered the expensive-looking sound system carefully. I had missed my music collection while I was away.

My sister bounced on the balls of her feet anxiously. "So do you like it? I thought you'd like that new stereo. When I use it, it feels like the band is right here, in the room. I organized the CDs by year for you." _And don't tell me you don't need the sofa. It was_ _**expensive**, and even vampires like to sit down once in a while. _Alice had done her best, and she'd already known beforehand that I would love it.

"It's perfect, Alice. Good acoustic fabric, too. Thank you for doing this for me." I said.

Alice beamed at me, pleased at my reaction, and pranced away to find Jasper.

I was finally alone to think. I put on some Debussy and moved to the sofa. The premium leather was comfortable enough. Classical music, like interwoven threads of honey, flowed through the room. Alice had been right, the sound system worked marvelously. I closed my eyes and wished, for the umpteenth time, that I could sleep.

Needless to say, sleep did not come; So I thought about the mystery girl instead. I found her quite fascinating. The cheerleader's face was firmly imprinted into my mind- one of the hooligans had been overly partial to her full lips.

She had a pale, heart shaped face, with refined cheekbones and a tapered chin. A slighly upturned, delicate nose, the kind populated by freckles in the sun. A pair of soulful, wide-set chocolate eyes. Her features were lively and full of expression. I had seen them change rapidly from cool distaste and irritability to a startling intensity.

The way she had dealt with the thugs had been totally unexpected. Who could have known that those slender limbs held so much power? And the way she'd disarmed the unfortunate man, Danny, spinning out of his grasp fluidly and pressing that weapon firmly to his throat? The Forks High cheerleader had seemed almost...accustomed...to the knife in her hand, the skill seemingly easy for her.

And the most peculiar aspect of all, I had been unable to look into her mind. I could see her, smell the delicious scent of her blood, hear her low, pleasantly clear voice echoing in that dingy alley, but as far as her mind was concerned...I could hear nothing. Why was that? Was it a genetic quirk in her system? Perhaps I hadn't been concentrating hard enough.

Then there was that other matter...the minute or so of maddening full-body paralysis I had endured...

I hoped to find some answers in the next few days; once I started high school.

* * *

I sincerely hope you enjoyed this. Now review! 


	3. First Day of School

AN: I'm enormously proud of myself for writing this monstrously long chapter. This story is becoming very addicting to me. I'm sorry for the long wait but I had FINALS!!!

This chapter is rated T just for the vampire nature.

**Disclaimer:** Please don't flame me for dialogues familiar to the book. I didn't directly take any dialogues from the book but I did reword some...after all, this is Twilight, different, but still Twilight. So this warning goes for all future chapters as well.

* * *

_3. First Day of School_

On January 17th, all five of us folded ourselves into my Volvo, the least conspicuous of the monster Jeep Wrangler, red M3 convertible, and Aston Martin Vanquish. It was the first day of high school in Forks, and naturally, I was quite excited, impatient, even, to find that mystery cheerleader. Finding her would be easy; cheerleaders had been glorified from the first year of their existence, but I didn't know what I was going to do once I found her. I couldn't just walk up to her and say "_Hello. I don't know if you remember me or not, but I was the boy who was watching you on top of that warehouse in Port Angeles...It was just last Friday, you know, the time you almost got raped by four men?"_ Yeah, a great pick-up line that would be…

The Forks High School consisted of a unvarying group of brick buildings located right by the highway. We stopped at the front office first, so that I could retrieve my papers. While the other three waited in the car, Alice and I headed up a stone pathway lined with greenery to brave the gossipy office ladies.

Behind the counter, in the stuffy, boring office, sat a middle-aged red haired woman. She had been tapping away at an obnoxiously bulky computer but she looked up when we opened the door, the sudden cool breeze alerting her of our presence. She ogled me through her granny-style glasses curiously.

_Ooh, who's this? I've never seen this boy before…my goodness, he's cute! _"Good morning, Miss Cullen. May I help you?"

"Ms. Cope, this is my brother, Edward. I'm sure you have his schedule?" Alice asked.

_Another Cullen! That explains the good looks… _"Of course," she said, moving to a wobbly sky-scraper tower of papers and sliding out a folder expertly. "Edward," she enthused warmly (a little too warmly), "Here's your schedule and a map of the school." Ms. Cope then proceeded to dawdle through an endless tour of the school by map, unnecessarily highlighting the shortest route to each class with a red pen. She flourished as she circled each class, unconsciously trying to show off. This did not go unnoticed by my "sister"; Alice giggled uncontrollably behind me, the soft sound imperceptible to the human ear, as I nodded and smiled with the receptionist, trying to get the hell out of the office ASAP.

_What a charming young man…No, no, no! Much too young! _"I hope you have a wonderful first day, my dear!" she said, fluttering her eyelashes. I suppressed the urge to shudder and smiled back convincingly.

"Thanks, I'm sure I will." I dragged Alice along with me out the door; she was positively choking on her giggles. Briefly, I saw a quick glimpse of Ms. Cope's future through Alice's mind: _The next morning, the receptionist trying on several distasteful outfits before settling on a lime-green blouse…staring at herself in the glassy computer screen, pouting seductively and fixing her hair…Ms. Cope taking out my school files and taping my picture into her wallet…_

"Ugh, stop it Alice!" I shook her small frame firmly.

She widened her eyes innocently and impersonated Ms. Cope pouting (a duck came to mind). A corner of my mouth twitched before I joined into her mirth. "The woman's absolutely besotted with you!" Alice gasped, "But wait till you get into class…" she trailed off warningly as we reached the Volvo. _The girls will be all over you and you don't even have the excuse of a girlfriend to keep them away. _In the car, Alice did the pouting duck impersonation again, to Emmett's delight, while I seethed irritably. I was relieved when the first bell soon rang and we dispersed to our various classes.

My first class of the day was Calculus. Even as I walked to class, every teenager in the vicinity stopped to gawk at me._ Jeez, he's got Hollister written all over him._ _Ohmigod! I hope I have a class with him…He's so hot!...A new student, right? Maybe I'll try to talk to him at lunch… _Girls fantasized about being with me. Boys eyed me with hostile jealousy and pulled their girlfriends closer possessively. The overall human response was the same ― jaw-dropping awe and an overpowering attraction.

I slowed my steps as I neared the math class. What if I entered to find the brunette cheerleader sitting in a back row seat, watching me with curiosity? Perhaps she was currently chatting with a group of friends, oblivious to the lone vampire standing outside building seven. I still hadn't figured out what I was going to do once I saw her so I was feeling pretty keyed up when I finally turned the knob on the door.

I stopped in the doorway, my eyes sweeping the room for any sign of those deep chocolate pools. I was met by at least twenty pairs of inquisitive eyes…none of which belonged to the girl. My mood immediately shifted as I settled myself for a whole hour of infinite boredom. I fished out the slip the receptionist had given me for each teacher to sign and approached the male teacher at the front of the classroom. He had me introduce myself to the class, a testimony to small town life. Even after I took a seat in the back row, people continued to stare. It was all so elementary. _He's a Cullen! Probably doesn't date either…Oh man, filthy rich _**and**_ good looking!_ _I'll need to tell Kelly about this…_

The classroom was overheated to the point of stuffiness. The teacher gave out the homework for the day, being too lazy to actually teach us, and retreated to his desk, where he took out his favorite issue of Maxim, hiding it behind a textbook. Students began to converse quietly among themselves, exchanging tidbits of gossip from over the weekend. _I had, like, three hook-ups over the weekend…Damn ― I forgot about the essay in Lit today!...Check out that new kid…Can those cheerleaders be any more annoying?...Hey, can I borrow your Physics homework for a second?...Dad's going to be _so_ mad when he finds out… _The smell of their breath potently swirled through the air, making it slightly difficult for me to resist feeding right then and there. I held my breath and tried to concentrate on the math problems ― which I finished ten minutes later. Not breathing was beginning to get uncomfortable but I kept it up. If I succumbed to the fragrant blood pulsing under fragile skin all around me, I would not only disappoint Carlisle and fail in my search for the mystery girl, but the act of harming a human would also violate our old treaty between the Quileute tribe ― starting a massive war.

The bell rang ― no, _buzzed, _actually ― and someone opened the door, letting in a gust of frigid air. I rushed to the door as fast as my human alias would allow me, letting the fresh air cleanse my murderous thoughts. Then I sighed, frustrated, as I realized that there were still five more class periods to go until I could retreat to the peace of my car. Oh, joy.

The next four classes were much the same. The human children around me stared incredulously at yet another Cullen ― another one of those snotty, rich kids who kept to themselves ― and marveled at my fantastic beauty, though their natural instincts kept them from coming too close to me. There was nothing to distract me, other than thinking about that beautiful cheerleader. I searched every shallow mind I came across, listening for any mention of the girl. However, almost all of the student body was still hot on the topic of the new Edward Cullen ― magazine-cover gorgeous, a fresh novelty, altogether fascinating. Several of the braver ones mustered up the courage to try to talk to me. They were met with coldly indifferent, one-worded replies.

Rumors spread quickly throughout the school like a California wildfire. Was he another adoption? Had Cullen been home schooled? Why was he here? And the most ridiculous piece of gossip yet: a freshman had somehow come to the conclusion that I had hooked up with a certain Jessica Stanley.

Finally, the lunch bell rang, and I hurried to the cafeteria, eager for a brief thirty minutes of relative peace. Emmett waved me over from a circular table in the far corner of the lunch room where my family sat. I noticed that the humans seemed to keep a good, seven feet radius from our table.

"Go buy your food, Edward." Rosalie said, smirking.

"What?"

_They're props…,_ Alice thought, _You know, human suspicions and what not…Have you really forgotten everything about high school life? God, it's only been eleven years since the your last graduation… _

"Oh yeah, right." I muttered.

True, the others all sat with untouched trays of indigestible human food in front of them. I grumbled and stood up to get in the lunch line. At our last high school venture, we had been allowed to leave campus for lunch. Apparently this 358-student high school was too small to bother with an open campus. I bought a bagel and a bottle of water, ignoring the staring children in line with me, and sat back down at our table, resigned to picking the stale bagel to pieces.

"So how was your day?" asked Emmett.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Unbearable."

"Anybody try to talk to you?"

"Nope. I don't think they like us at all."

"That's good then." He adjusted the arm he had around Rosalie's waist and promptly fell into musing about last night's wrestling battle.

_How are you doing with the...vegetarian diet?_ It was Alice.

"I can handle it." Neither Jasper, Rosalie, nor Emmett looked up at my sudden words. They were used to my one-sided conversations.

"Never come close to snacking on a teacher or anything?" Alice pursued.

"Ha-ha," I said sarcastically, "No."

_Hey, I'm just checking. It's part of my job as the one who can see the future._

"Trust me. I know the consequences."

_If you're sure then, I'll need to check up on Jasper…and you need to help too._

I nodded slightly and tuned in to the thoughts in the lunch room.

Most of the humans were still focused on me, the new student. _Edward Cullen…the new kid's hair color doesn't look real…Edward…he's in my Spanish class!...The perfect, rich Cullen family…Look over there ― you see? The one with the reddish hair…I heard the new boy is doing a threesome with his "sisters"…Edward's the cutest one!...God, look at the way Lauren Mallory's staring at Edward Cullen…_

Their vile comments repulsed me. Underneath the pretty facade of high school life, the humans each had their own despicable thoughts and habits. At least no one seemed to suspect us of any _unnatural_ aspects. Externally, we Cullen's kept up the pretense of an American family. Carlisle and Esme were our parents. Rosalie and Jasper posed as the Hale twins while the rest of us were adopted. The humans were always scandalized when they found out that Emmet and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice were coupled up, but once the initial shock wore off, we became overlooked outsiders, just a part of the daily wallpaper.

"Isn't that Edward Cullen? The new kid?" That voice! I spun around, seeking the girl the smooth voice belonged to.

Wide, chocolate eyes met mine for a half second before dropping quickly to the table in embarrassment. She didn't seem to remember me. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing. The girl's silky-smooth hair tumbled over her shoulder, hiding her face from view. Her legs, encased in dark denim jeans, were slender and delicate. She was wearing a Forks High Cheer jacket. My mystery cheerleader sat at the table directly in the opposite corner of the lunch room. Analyzing the people around her in a second, I recognized that she sat quite comfortably at the popular table. By the way the males watched her fixatedly and how the girls mimicked her every move, I could tell, even without listening into their minds, that she was obviously accepted and admired.

"Yup. He's a junior," said a curly-haired girl sitting next to the her. _He's definitely scrumptious, I hope I get a class with him. _Then her inner voice took on a nasty tone, _You better not be crushing on him…He's mine!_

"Are those other kids his siblings? They really don't look alike." Her voice was so soft, the total opposite of the curly-haired girl's donkey-bray. I tried, unsuccessfully, to look into the cheerleader's mind. Again, I was met by emptiness.

"Oh. My. God! Have I seriously not told you about the Cullen's?" she shrieked.

"Never! Jessica…"

"Okay," Jessica said, sitting up straighter, "So that's Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Edward. They all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife. I saw Edward driving them all to school this morning in this flashy, silver _Volvo ―_ they've got loads of money. Emmett and Alice are adopted. Jasper and Rosalie Hale are twins ― the blondes ― and they're supposedly Mrs. Cullen's niece and nephew, or something like that," she paused thoughtfully, "I don't know a lot about Edward though, since he's new." Jessica said, sounding a little put out. _They're so anti-social_. _I wonder if Mom knows more about them. I'll need to ask her once I get home…OMG! Edward Cullen is __**staring**__ at her!_

I turned back to my siblings, Jessica wasn't going to tell me any more about the cheerleader.

"They're still all buzzing about me ― Edward Cullen, the Hot Topic of the day." I complained.

"It'll cool down soon," said Jasper sympathetically, "What are they saying?"

I grimaced. "Mostly bad stuff, especially that one girl, Jessica. She's talking trash about us."

"Jessica Stanley?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know. Some Jessica. She's sitting over there in the east corner next to the cheerleader ― who's probably new." I said, nodding my chin in the general direction. I tried to steer the conversation towards the mystery girl.

"That's Jessica Stanley. Greatest chatter-box in the history of mankind," said Emmett, grinning, "The girl she's sitting next to is Isabella…Bella Swan ― the daughter of Chief Swan. Bella moved here about two weeks ago, right after Winter Break." _What does she think of us?_

I shrugged vaguely. I didn't feel like telling them that this mere human was capable of shielding her thoughts from me. It felt like a weakness, not knowing her mind when it was my responsibility to watch for human suspicions. Never have I found a human's mind I couldn't hear.

Rosalie stood with her tray. "Shall we?"

As one, we all stood and glided to the trash bin to deposit our untouched trays.

When the bell rang for the fifth class, I left my family and headed towards the Biology II room. There were only two more classes to go for the day and I've had none with the cheerleader so far. It would be much easier (and less creepier) if I could casually talk to her during a class we shared. When I opened the door to my fifth period class, I felt my heart lift immediately. The girl sat alone at a black-topped lab table in the middle of the room. In fact, the seat neighboring her was the only empty seat in the class. This odd scrap of luck was too convenient.

I walked down the aisle to hand Mr. Banner the slip of paper, moving toward the cheerleader with every step. As I approached, I caught the faint trace of a delicious scent. The one small wisp of it was powerful enough to ensnare me. I had to have more. Instinctively, I breathed in deeper and that was when the full weight of the scent crashed into me.

It was like a stinging slap in the face, finding out that such a mouth-watering scent existed on earth. The smell of the cheerleader's blood was like nothing I've ever come across before. It was gloriously, heavenly sweet ― hinting slightly on the citrusy fragrance of freesia, yet so much more wholesome. I felt ― _knew_ that if I could just taste a single drop of that blood, I would simply burst with power.

In that moment, I was the hunter, and the girl was my prey, the source of the sweet, liquid power I craved. Muscles coiled taut in anticipation of the meal to come. My fingers curled into fists, crushing the slip of paper in my right hand. Venom pooled in my mouth, coating razor teeth. Never have I hungered for anything as much as I wanted the girl's blood now. Tasting her blood would complete me, fulfill the meaning of my damned existence.

Only a few feet to my right, the girl stared at me. Fear was prominent in the way she cringed away from me, and the way she hunched her shoulders defensively, as if expecting onslaught. But shadowed by the horror, there was shock, and…curiosity? She was watching me intently like a scientist facing an escaped wild animal from the lab. This was somewhat unnerving but all other thoughts faded away as I became aware of the girl's erratic heart beats. My eyes moved to the milky expanse of her throat, where the enticing liquid pulsed under fragile membrane…

Barely a second had passed. I had frozen in mid-step while passing the girl to my right. I was still taking the step that would lead to Bella Swan's doom. It would be so easy to satisfy my ravenous vampire's thirst. Too easy.

The truth was, it was impossible to resist that sweet elixir.

As I stood there overwhelmed, losing my mind under that irresistible aroma, someone slammed a heavy textbook onto a table nearby, and I was able to think clearly as fresh air filled my nostrils. In that valued instant, I had two visions of myself.

In one scenario, I was the monstrous vampire consistent with human media ― wild crimson eyes, glistening pointed fangs, a midnight cape, the characteristic widow's peak ― and in my arms, the limp form of the cheerleader. In the vision, I bowed my head down to the slender throat of the girl, running my lips over the deliciously warm skin almost lovingly. Then I lifted my head, bared my pointed teeth in a twisted leer, and sunk them into the yielding flesh.

In the other image, I resembled Carlisle to some extent. I had eyes the harmless color of gold and honey. Compassion and kindness was etched into every feature of the face. The Edward in this vision was driving, speeding actually, the speedometer creeping up to 120 mph. Yet, he was clearly in control of his own life. He was _not_ murdering a perfectly innocent high school girl. He was _not_ starting the great Werewolf vs. Vampire war of eternity. He was _not_ giving in to human blood on the first day back in civilization! _This_ Edward was being smart ― a trait passed on from decades traveling with Carlisle ― and he knew what he was doing.

Even so, I was presently the malicious vampire of myths.

And I had to make my decision fast. The momentary relief of unscented air was gone and the brief clarity vanishing as well. The cheerleader's tantalizing scent swirled around me like a heavy fog, making it hard to think.

On one hand, my natural instincts told me to feed. Go ahead and take what is lawfully mine! This was what a vampire was supposed to do. This self-restraint was going against what I am. I _am_ nature's state-of-the-art, indestructible hunter and humans were my game. I have been feeding on them over the past few years…what was one more insignificant human to me?

But this was unfair to the girl. She was good, innocent, pure ― only a child! Bella deserved a full life. She had done nothing wrong, unlike the monsters I had killed the past five years. To end this life was unjust. I had no right to take her blood so carelessly.

Bella Swan blushed under my intense scrutiny ― her hot blood flooding to the surface of her near-transparent skin in the most appealing way.

The monster roared inside me, urging me to feed. At the same time, the better Edward held me down, angry at me for being so weak. _Don't let a simple __**human**__ control you! _The internal war waged furiously within me, one side gaining the upper hand, and then the other. It was so frustrating! If only I could hear the girl's thoughts, I could have distracted myself, and it would have been considerably easier to think of her as a _person_. In the end, I blamed her being. How ridiculously mouth-watering she smelled. How extraordinarily breakable her body was. Why did she have to be so irresistible and so dangerous? Was she the devil's spawn, sent to Earth to torment me exclusively?

I turned onto her with an icy glare. I would not let a mere human girl ruin everything my family had worked for over the past years.

With an inner strength I didn't know I had, I continued down the aisle towards the teacher ― every step away from the delicious blood heightening the burning in my throat. It felt like a magnet was trying to tug me back to the Swan girl. Stiffly, I gave the teacher my pulverized slip of paper. Seeing my expression, Mr. Banner shrank from me slightly, his own natural instincts coming out. He was surprised at the grim look on my face but his rational mind was not frightened.

"Take the seat next to Miss Swan," he said, after signing the paper.

I knew I would never be able to resist for a full hour. These few seconds were already devastating my self control. "Actually, Mr. Banner, I'm not feeling well. I think I ate something bad for lunch," I tried to make my voice as persuasive as I could, "May I please go to the nurse?" I widened my eyes innocently and lifted one corner of my mouth in a shy smile. I knew the male teacher responded to shyness and politeness well.

_Why, it's only been a minute into class! Ah well, this is his first day and the Cullen's aren't bad kids at all..."_Go ahead, Mr. Cullen. Just don't make a habit out of this."

I left the classroom a little too hastily, the better Edward rejoicing all the way. The cold, wet air was an instant relief but the scent of the Swan girl was already imprinted into my perfect memory. My Volvo, with its comfortable leather interior, welcomed me in the student parking lot like a reliable friend. Inside, I listened to my most calming CD's and waited as the minutes passed by.

Today, I had come so close to killing an innocent life. Isabella Swan had friends, a family, maybe even a boyfriend. She was not just a human; she was a person, with thoughts and feelings. If I ended her life, I was not only hurting her, but also her mother and father, her close friends, and her intimate companion. The whole town of Forks would grieve for the startling loss of life. She had love in her life, the most precious thing a person can hold. Nothing would justify taking that away from her.

The bell signaled the end of the fifth hour. I picked up my bag, unsure whether I would be fine if I went back to class. Only one more hour, I told myself. Conversely, no sooner had I gotten out of the car when my feral side whispered to me persuasively ― _There's still time…the sweetest blood you've ever smelled in your life ― take it! You might never get another chance when the others find out! _The addicting scent of the girl filled my head again as I reeled from the possibility.

_No! _Screw school.I threw myself back into the car and slammed the door. I was being foolish. Immature. Like a newborn. What would Carlisle say? I had promised him that I would be able to control myself. I pictured the hurt in Esme's eyes. She would still love me but the disappointment and humiliation would be intolerable. I thought of my siblings, who were all in class at the moment, all oblivious to the raging turmoil inside my mind. I would be forever pathetic, forever weak in their minds. Literally forever.

I took out my cell phone and checked the time. Sixth period was almost over. I left the car and fled to the office. I would be able to control myself if I avoided the girl. The perfume of her blood was the problem. If I steered clear from the girl, the scent would not bother me. I needed to solve the mystery that was Bella Swan. All I really knew about her now was her name. I shook my head, irritated ― I had forgotten all about that Friday night in the grasp of Bella's addicting scent.

"Mrs. Cope?"

The secretary almost fell out of her seat when she saw me. _Oh dear, he's back…Silly old me, overreacting to a remarkably handsome seventeen-year old boy. _"Why hello, Edward. Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I'd like to change one of my classes ― Biology II, to be exact," I spoke softly, letting the velvet tones of my voice muddle her simple, human mind.

_Everything's perfect about Edward. _Ms. Cope lamented all her wasted high school years. "How may I help you with that? Is there anything wrong with Mr. Banner?"

"I have no problem with Mr. Banner but I've already studied this subject. I hoping to move to a senior level science ― maybe physics? Or an honors class?"

"You've studied Biology II while being home schooled…" _Right. Although, now that I think of it, the teachers are always complaining about the Cullen children's' flawless five point oh's. I can hear Mr. Varner's monologue now… "They're all little cheaters, every one of those Cullen's! Never a question wrong on any of the most complex exams I throw at them! No hesitating replies even when it's clear as day that they've been day dreaming through my lectures! And I know they've been laughing at me…it's like they've managed to cheat on every subject!" Those children really should be in college. _"I'm sorry Edward, but it's only been your first day here. Mr. Banner will be covering much more material throughout the rest of the school year. Maybe you should wait a couple weeks, before you make your decision."

"I promise I'll be no trouble at all, Ms. Cope."

"I know, but all the classes are full as it is…"

Come on, there had to be something… "Then could I drop the class? I'll use the time for independent study." I was desperate.

_Drop Biology? _"Drop Biology? You won't have the credits to graduate. Especially since you've been home schooled!" _Maybe I should tell the principal about this, Edward seems quite set on his choice._

"I can catch up next year," I said, "The thing is, I want to attend a medical school after high school, and spending time in a class I'm already proficient in will not help me succeed."

"M-maybe you should talk to you parents about this first," she stammered.

I barely noticed the door opening and closing behind me ― whoever it was certainly wasn't thinking about me ― so I concentrated on swaying the secretary. I used the same wide-eyes and innocent smile trick on Ms. Cope. It would have worked wonders if my eyes were gold instead of the strange tarnished copper they were now.

"Please?" I leaned forward just a little bit, and Ms. Cope's breathing hitched, "My future is very important to me. Are you sure there isn't any other class I can switch to?"

_Ok, ok! I'll do whatever you want! Just stop looking at me that way…this is getting dangerous for me ― NOPE! No! He's young enough to be your son, for Pete's sake! "_I'll talk to Mr. Banner for you but I can't guarantee ―"

A sophomore came into the office, placed a tardy slip into the basket by the door, and left the way she came, in a hurry to get to work. _Can't be late again, Mrs. Sloveski will be furious… _At the same time, a gust of wind blew in from the open door, ruffling the papers on the counter. And with it, a potent, distinctly mouth-watering scent washed across the tiny room, soaking the air and drenching every surface.

Bella Swan stood next to the door, pressing her back to the wall as she took in my hate-filled scowl. She looked frightened, but not nearly frightened enough. The girl stared back at me reproachfully, angrily. She had been listening to my plea for a schedule change.

There were only three people in the office: me, Bella, and the secretary. I could reach over the counter and crush Ms. Cope's head into the desk without looking back. And then I would be free to take the sweet blood that was calling for me so urgently. Two deaths, instead of twenty-four, for I now realized that I would have to destroy all evidence ― all witnesses. It could all be over in a matter of seconds.

My throat burned as a fresh wave of venom poured into my mouth. I, the monster, was ready for this ― consequences or not, I needed the girl's blood! My hand hovered a few inches above the counter. Now? Yes. There was nobody here to interrupt…

My family's faces popped into my head and the monster backed away from their presence. I lowered my hand. I couldn't disappoint them like this; I wouldn't. This was the second time I have come so close to taking an innocent life. What was wrong with me? I stopped the flow of scented air into my lungs and turned to face the secretary once more. She cowered at my furious expression.

"Nevermind then ― I'm sorry for taking up your time. Thank you for helping me ― "

My brother and sisters burst in through the front door. Suddenly, the little room was packed. Reflexively, I crouched slightly into a more defensive stance ― the monster side of me was not going to lose so easily.

"Edward, where have you been? We need to go _now_. You know how Mom gets…" said Alice, for Ms. Cope and Bella's benefit. _You won't do it, I know you won't. _

_Don't forget the treaty…_Rosalie thought.

_Just come with us now,_ Emmett thought, _We're all here, she'll be safe._

_Come on, don't give in. I know you can do it, Edward. _Jasper was outside the office, not wanting to test his limits. He sent a wave of calm towards me but it barely registered in contrast to my hunting awareness.

Could I take them all? Four experienced vampires? _Yes, yes, you can, _The monster screamed desperately_, Do it for the power! _

As I watched Alice shifting into a defensive stance as well, I became aware of her thoughts. She delved into the future.

_The secretary screamed as a ferocious, animalistic snarl tore out of my throat and I threw myself at Emmett. Jasper dove through the window in a shower of tinkling glass and blended into the hurricane of white limbs and slashing teeth…_

_A chunk of Rosalie landed on Ms. Cope's keyboard and she promptly fainted, slumping into her chair like a rag doll…_

There was more, but I pulled myself out of Alice's visions and willfully straightened up to a casual position.

Alice's foresight broke into my mind once more.

_I was leaving the school office with my family. There were no missing pieces from either of us, _I noticed with relief. The image switched…_I was driving alone, the speedometer rising to over a hundred-fifty, the clouds above a dark, foreboding gray…snow flakes tumbled across the windows and collected at the bottom of the windshield. A road sign flew by, it read "Welcome to Denali"..._

Had I really considered attacking my family just a moment ago?

Alice's posture relaxed as well and she held her hand out to me with a confident smile. I took it obediently and allowed my family to pull me out of the dangerous room. They flanked me tightly as we passed through the doorway — Bella Swan was still plastered to the wall.

" 'Bye Ms. Cope," said Emmett cheerfully. The receptionist was speechless, both externally and mentally.

Once in the car, I turned onto Alice. "Why didn't you see anything coming?"

"I never saw you killing anyone! All I ever saw was you cutting class ― I didn't know why." She replied defensively. "And at lunch you said that you were having no problem at all," she added.

I started the car and speeded out of the parking lot. Bella Swan had just exited the office, and was heading toward the student lot. I growled low. It was almost like she was haunting me…my own personal demon from Hell.

"So you're leaving?" asked Alice quietly.

Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett leaned in from the backseat to stare at us. _Huh_? Not being able to read minds or see the future, they had no idea what we were talking about.

"I guess," I said.

"You're leaving us _again_?" said Emmett, incredulous. _Her blood can't be _that_ good, can it?_

_You've barely even been back for a week!_

_So you're stint back at school didn't work out well at all._

_We've missed you. It would be nice if we could all stay together again ― like the old days._

"I don't know how long I'll be gone, " I hissed, "Just as long as it takes for me to clear my mind."

In almost no time, we were at the discreet driveway that led to our home.

"You can drop us off here," Alice said. _Tell Carlisle yourself._

I stopped the car and my family climbed out silently.

_We'll all miss you, _they all thought on the same lines.

Alice placed a hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes penetratingly. "The girl is Charlie Swan's only daughter." _It would kill him, too._

The four of them solemnly watched me race away back to Forks in a cloud of worry and concern.

_I hope he's alright._

_What is he going to do, Alice?_

_We better tell Esme. We might need to get ready to relocate._

_Edward, if you can still hear me, you'll do the right thing…_

I slowed down to a crawl when I heard the presence of a police officer approaching. He was bored on the patrol. Nothing ever happened in Forks. _I hope Carla's baking the meatloaf tonight. I should bring a newspaper tomorrow..._

Hold on, wasn't Bella's father a police? Chief Swan? I listened into the mind and found that it was not Chief Swan. The monster growled, irritated.

I sped to the Forks hospital doing over ninety ― just about fifty above the speed limit.

- - -

"Where's Dr. Cullen?"

The nurse blinked, a little dazed, and answered "He's in his office with a patient. They should be out shortly."

"Thanks, " I mumbled. I fell into a plastic chair in the waiting room. I couldn't understand the self-control Carlisle possessed. It was usually an unattainable power ― the ability to work among the presence of blood everyday. Carlisle was able to work as a doctor only because of his unbelievable willpower.

The door to Carlisle's office opened and a elderly man limped out with a cast on his leg.

"Thank you, Doctor," the bespeckled man wheezed.

"You're welcome. I'll see you next week, Mr. Gardner," said Carlisle. Then he looked up and saw me. "Good afternoon Edward." His eyebrows knotted together as he took in my expression. _What's wrong? Did something happen at school?_

"In private, Carlisle," I murmured, too fast and too quiet for the ogling human nurses to hear.

He nodded and held open the door to his office for me. I spoke as soon as the door was safely closed. "No, nothing has happened ― yet," I sighed, "There is a girl in my class. She has the most fragrant blood I've smelled in the last eighty years," I paused, and Carlisle opened his mouth to speak, but he still didn't quite understand, "Carlisle, I'm not sure how to describe how strong her blood is, but remember that time when Emmett…slipped up?"

"Yes." _It was that bad?_

"Something like that. It was unbelievable ― almost like her blood was calling for me, pulling me in."

"But you were able to resist," _You're stronger than I believed._

I shook my head, "Yes, but just barely. So that's why I need to leave for a while, before I murder an innocent life and start a war."

Carlisle stared at me, torn between the sensible plan and his desire for the family to be together, "I see, but where are you going to go to?" _You've only just arrived here…_

"The Denali Coven in Alaska," I said, remembering Alice's vision, "I'll stay with them until I know that I can control myself."

"And then…?" Carlisle prompted.

"I don't know how long I'll be gone. I might not come back for a while."

He stood up. "Well then, I suppose you should get started, but please come back to us, alright?" _I'm proud that you denied yourself the girl but I wouldn't have blamed you if you'd slipped. I'll miss you, Edward._

I raised the corners of my mouth half-heartedly. "I don't even know if I can hold out all the way to Alaska, but I'll try. Don't be too surprised if the 'Shocking Death of 17-Year Old Bella Swan' is plastered all over the newspapers tomorrow."

We shook hands and Carlisle clapped my back. "Good luck. Whatever happens, happens." _Thank you for telling me about your decision. _

"Goodbye, Carlisle," I said, as I left his office.

* * *

Enjoyed it? I'll probably be way slower at future chapters since my eyes went from 1.75 to 2.50 in 6 months since I started writing fanfics :( I'm going to have to start writing traditional style: paper and pen... 


	4. Saving Lives: Again

A/N: Looooooong break. Dang writer's block. AND stupid overloads of homework. But here you go! Result of a day of inspiration and homework shortage :)

* * *

Chapter 4: Saving Lives...Again

Carlisle let me take his car, as it had a full tank, and I didn't want to make gas stops. Couldn't make any if I was going to keep my sanity. Whole towns and cities flew past the Mercedes' dark-tinted windows, and before long, I was rolling over the boundary between Washington and British Columbia. I breathed a sigh of relief as I left the United States ― it felt good to know that the girl was safely far away from me behind the country boundaries.

_Bella Swan._

I put on some good, performance edition Debussy, letting the near-faultless notes cleanse my thoughts. It also helped me ignore the unwelcome thoughts of the teeming human population surrounding me. If I hoped to return to Forks strong enough to resist human blood again, I needed an extended period of time with no distractions.

Driven to exile by a mere human child! By all rights I should already be feeding on her blood. Thick, rich, sultry-hot…my head swam ― I snarled and stomped on the gas pedal. So weak! Like a reckless newborn!

As the miles flew by underneath the tires of Carlisle's Mercedes, the sun sank lower and lower, pale yellow to carroty orange, melting into the navy blue of twilight. A massive, black cloud rolled across the pale arctic sky. An impenetrable, dense blanket, suffocating. Signs of human civilization gradually disappeared as I headed farther north. Tall, dark evergreens, like silent sentinels of the northern forest, formed a shadowy wall on both sides of the narrow road.

_Sh*t! Engines breaking down..._

I started at the unexpected sound. It was the voice of a boy.

_Somebody...Please God.._

Another desperate plea, stronger this time. I eased to a halt and shut the engine. Ice-blue snowflakes settled gently on the windshield. And then I noticed the fuzzy outline of two parked vehicles hidden under cover of trees about fifty feet away. Ragged strips of torn dirt marked where they had swerved off the road.

_Shut up you little piece of…_

_Sniveling all over the dirt…like a rat._

More voices. There were six humans in total. One, a boy of fifteen or sixteen. Apparently, the other five were members of a local gang. They had spent the afternoon chasing the boy across the barren wastelands of Alaska because he'd accidentally exposed the location of their hideout.

I stepped out from the car. A wall of frigid arctic air blasted into my face. I did not cringe, curse, or shiver as a human would have done, but I still felt the temperature plunge several notches. The car door closed with a barely audible _click_.

They'd smashed his cell phone, put enough bullets in his old Volkswagen to force him off the road, and now they had him cornered in a remote piece of forest in Alaska. I'd passed the last town almost an hour ago and the closest ranger station was miles away.

I took off into the forest, the world slowing down to a crawl. Luminescent snowflakes dotted the darkness before me, suspended in motion as I flew towards my destination.

_Someone, anyone…ugh!_

_Serves you right!_

…_should never have messed with these guys…_

I settled into a crouch; fresh snow accepting my bare hands and feet without a sound. As if I'd just pressed "play", the earth began to move again.

"I swear I didn't mean to…I-I just messed up alright?" _Please don't kill me._

"Messed up? Kid, you F*CK_ED UP_ big time. And you know what happens when you mess up? You gotta pay for it." _He'll never forget the lesson I'm teaching him._

_Oh god, he's taking out a knife. _"You're c-c-crazy, a-absolutely nuts."

"Boss just wants him dead." A dark, broad-shouldered man stepped forward, raising his voice. "And what Boss wants Boss gets." He pulled out a gun.

_Why wasn't I on my way to the Denali coven's territory ― my self-imposed exile? Why was I meddling in human affairs?_

He cocked the weapon lazily. Cold, powerful steel snapped into ready. I tensed.

_Because everyone deserves a second chance. Even...Even murderers like me._

A single gunshot rang through the cold winter night.

* * *

A/N: Very short, I know...just think of it as me keeping it short and sweet!! No, but at least I haven't given up on Sweet Blood. Until next time! Whenever that might be...


	5. A Winter Getaway

AN: After a long time on hiatus, I finally realized what Bella really is! Isn't that exciting?? Thanks for those of you who have not completely given up on me...haha.

Real Bella and Edward interaction shall _for sure_ start next chapter...Devastating twists await you!!

* * *

Chapter 5: A Winter Getaway

"Hey, are you okay?" I held out a hand to the shivering boy on the ground.

It had been quick, a few well-placed, gently controlled kicks (only a fraction of a percent of my real strength), and the five low-class slugs were seeing stars. I had been careful not to spill a single drop of blood. I threw their guns into the forest as far as I could—disgusting weapons of destruction—as they slumped to the ground and dropped into the freshly fallen snow like rag dolls. Then, I'd remembered the frightened child I had saved.

He nodded slowly, eyes wide, clearly still processing his amazing luck. "Uh…yeah," he stammered, "S-sure I'm alright." He took my hand and I pulled him up to his feet. The boy hadn't noticed the icy temperature of my hand since his were already numb with cold. He kept on replaying the last two minutes in his mind, awed at my speed and strength.

"Do you have a place to go?" I asked. I was feeling oddly Good-Samaritan-ish. Being this nice to a total stranger was definitely something I wouldn't normally do. Well…I guess I've never been in this situation before, so I couldn't really judge my actions now. Anyways, we were in the middle of nowhere in Alaska, and the kid was going to die if I just left him here in the frigid cold. There really was nothing else I could do.

"Yeah, I live close-by," he muttered, shoving his hands into the pockets of his sweatshirt. _He's so serious and all, I couldn't possibly bother him any more…I bet there's a ranger station nearby. If I just keep running along the road, I'll find one in no time…_

Idiot. "You're lying. Just follow me." I raised an eyebrow disparagingly and turned to leave.

"Hey, it's fine man, thanks for…uh…everything I guess, but you don't need to do anymore for me. I can get out of here on my own," said the boy nervously.

I shot him an icy glare colder and sharper than steel. "I'll drive you to the nearest town and you can go from there," I said firmly. _You don't have any say in the matter, kid._

He opened his mouth, but to my relief, dropped his protest. I walked brusquely out of the clearing, the boy following me reluctantly. He was insufferably loud. Big feet shoveling through the snow. Sucking oxygen in and out harshly as he tried to keep up with me. His obnoxious human sounds seemed amplified in my ears. Even his inner musings annoyed me.

_Wow, what am I even doing?_

…_Jerks ripped me off…I freakin' held up my end of the deal…_

_Good thing that Calvin Klein model dude showed up just in time, or else I'd be dead by now, _he thought grudgingly_._

_How in the world am I supposed to explain to Dad?_

_And now I don't even have a friggin _ride_!_

_How am I going to pay for the medical expenses?_

_Exactly how old does he think he is? He can't be more than two years older than me, and he's acting like some middle-aged daddy-figure kind of person…_

_That look he gave me—he needs to be careful about that move when he's around normal people—that look can _kill_! _

Many years later, I finally caught sight of the Benz. The boy's eyes bugged out of his head when he saw the sleek, shiny automobile. He apparently had a passion for engines. I was a tad impressed as he mentally began to pull out statistics on the car's speed, miles per gallon, year of make, and etc…

_Looks, plus wicked moves, plus money…what the hell _is_ he?_

After a few minutes of driving, I realized that he was still shivering and rubbing his hands feverishly. He was human and therefore was freezing to death. I had forgotten about that.

I turned on the heat to full blast and subsequently felt a wave of gratitude seeping out from the boy. He hadn't realized that I was perfectly comfortable in the Alaskan winter cold, which was a good thing.

"Thanks," he grunted.

I sighed. "You know, you _could_ give me a hint if you're about to lose your fingers to frostbite. I'm not so cruel that I'd _bite_ you if you made a sound." I winced, realizing the ironic and very suitable pun only after it had left my mouth.

The boy scoffed. "You really make it sound like I'm scared of you." In his mind, the boy replayed the killer glare and tone I had used. _I'm just keeping the peace since you seem pretty conversation-hopeless yourself…_he thought scathingly.

I frowned. Huh. Although I hated to admit it, he did make a good point there. I hadn't lived in close proximity to humans very much recently; I wasn't so good at communicating with them either. For some unknown reason, thinking about the vast differences that distinguished my kind from humans like the girl, Isabella Swan, made me feel very cold and…lonely. There was no other word for that peculiar empty feeling in my chest.

Soon after, we passed a sign signaling the approach to a small town. I felt the restless murmurs of numerous human minds and knew that I could soon resume my trip to Denali.

I turned into the parking lot of a Seven-Eleven and unlocked the doors. The boy stretched, cracking his back loudly, glad to leave the uneasy atmosphere my indifferent composure radiated, yet sorry to leave the polished leather seat of the Mercedes Benz.

"So, uh, thanks for everything. I was really in a lot of trouble back there when you showed up…And I guess I'll just get our of your car now…" he said awkwardly, pushing the door open. "Oh wait, I guess I should at least know your name…" he muttered, almost as a second thought. _Heh, he'll probably just reply with some snide remark and I'll have to think up of a good comeback._

"I'm Edward. Edward…Cullen," I said coolly. Might as well practice communicating with humans.

He looked surprised for a moment, dark eyes widening slightly.

"Jake. Jacob Black."

- - -

Staying at the Denali coven's mansion was just as I'd expected. They were all very hospitable, but Tanya—she couldn't completely restrain her naturally flirtatious nature. All of them, Carmen and Eleazar, the level-headed more mature couple, and the three succubus sisters—Irina, Kate, and even Tanya, sensed my confusion and tried to give me space to think. When I first arrived at their doorstep, Tanya had leaped out of the second-story window and sailed into my arms expectantly, as if I had come back to claim her for myself. Even when I made my intentions clear, she never stopped trying. She managed to find multiple excuses for touching me, or conveniently "tripping" in front of me. Tanya was just that type of woman. She was one of the original succubus after all.

Strangely enough, Tanya had also been able to stay calm long enough to deliver several serious and thoughtful observations. She'd had complete faith in me when she'd said those words.

"_I think that you _will_ go back," she said, her voice taking on just a hint of her long lost Russian accent. "No matter what it is…or who it is…that is haunting you. You'll face it head on. You're the type." _

Somehow, she'd come up with exactly what I needed to hear, especially from someone as airheaded and shallow as Tanya. It felt good to know that someone out there had sincere confidence in my control — even when that someone was Tanya of the Denali clan.

It had been a week since my flight from Bella Swan and certain humiliation. If I dragged this on any further, I would never have the courage get stronger and move on. It was high time to head back to high school and face my personal demon sent straight from hell.


End file.
